Shiganshina District
Do you have any idea where we're standing right now! This place, WAS MY HOME! WAS OUR HOME! I LOST IT ONCE! I WILL NOT LOOSE IT AGAIN! Eren Yeager to the Leigon of Doom Stats Name Shiganshina District シガンシナ区 Shiganshina-ku Other spellings Zhiganshina District (Crunchyroll sub) Territory Wall Maria Region South Status Active Overview The Shiganshina District (シガンシナ区 Shiganshina-ku?) is a town located on the south edge of Wall Maria; and is the hometown of Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlelt, and Mikasa Ackermann. The district is built within an outcrop of Wall Maria. Since Shiganshina is located to the south, Titans usually came to this district's Walls in an attempt to consume humans, but were only able to break through in the year 845 because of the 60-meter tall Colossal Titan. Story In the year 845, the Colossal Titan breached Wall Maria and the front gate of Shiganshina by kicking a hole through it, allowing Titans to overrun the city. Shortly afterward, the Armored Titan broke down the back gate, fully breaching Wall Maria and forcing humanity to abandon Wall Maria and retreat behind Wall Rose.2 It is also the first city to be attacked by the Titans after a century of peace.1 Eve of the Counterattack arc There is little mention of Shiganshina after the attack. Erwin decides to appear at the recruitment ceremony of the 104th Cadet Corps to persuade them to join the Scout Regiment. Erwin mentions the basement in Eren's house, and how it can hold the answer to the mystery of the Titans. He also explains that to acces this basement, they would need to find a way to reclaim Shiganshina and Wall Maria altogether.3 A month later, Erwin and the Scout Regiment set out on the 57th exterior mission as a practice run to Shiganshina. Clash of the Titans arc Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, and Ymir rest on top of the Wall in Shiganshina, after escaping the horde of Titans sent to attack them with the Coordinate. Ymir thanks Reiner and Bertholdt for inadvertently rescuing her from her nightmare, by attacking the Walls, and promises to return with them to their Hometown. Zeke is seen waiting on top of the inner gate of Shiganshina, having recently ejected from his Titan. The Uprising arc After the coronation of Historia Reiss, the Beast Titan is stationed in Shiganshina, awaiting the arrival of the Scout Regiment. Discovering the Truth and Equestria When the plans to retake Wall Maria are ready, the Scout Regiment start an expedition towards Shiganshina at night time, when most of the Titans would be inactive. After the soldiers arrive in the district, they begin the operation with 100 soldiers traveling to the exterior gate covered with hoods and cloaks to confuse the enemy so they would not know which soldier is Eren. After making his way to the top of the Wall, Eren freezes when he sees his hometown for the first time in 5 years, but is quickly pushed on by Levi Ackermann and he makes his way to the gate, preparing to transform. Finally, Eren transforms and seals the hole in the outer gate with his hardened Titan body. Flight of the Crusaders arc The Survey Corps give the Young Six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders a tour of Shiganshina District War for Equestria arc After Eren Kills Grogar in Canterlot, Twilight tries to come up with a spell to free Fluttershy, Annie Leonhardt, and Porco Galliard, However she ends up teleporting everyone to Shiganshina District Former Residents Eren Yeager (Moved to Ponyville) Mikasa Ackerman (Moved to Ponyville) Armin Arlert (Moved to Ponyville) Carla Yeager (Deceased) Grisha Yeager (Deceased) Hannes (Deceased) Hugo (Deceased) Category:Locations